


Revenge

by rutra



Series: Dead Air [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Families of Choice, Fights, Gen, Laserbeak wounded, Megatron Feels Guilty, Soundwave suffers again, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:28:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29259753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rutra/pseuds/rutra
Summary: •Megatron is making things worse.
Relationships: Laserbeak & Soundwave (Transformers), Megatron & Soundwave, Soundwave (Transformers) & Original Character(s)
Series: Dead Air [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148672
Kudos: 4





	Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> !! The author doesn't speak English well, so I'd be happy to find a co-author to help me with that!!! 
> 
> Dialogue:  
> -Character text, - Author's text, - Character text .
> 
> Someday, I'll be able to make it a direct speech.

In this life, Megatron is afraid of three things:

1\. Wounded Cyker Wings.

2\. Possibly dark energy.

3\. The sound wave of despair.

Perhaps now it was the third paragraph of this list that caused Megatron ... fear. He couldn't help it when the Soundwave kids were shot. He perfectly heard his cry, full of pain and despair, his fading gaze ... Perhaps Megatron regretted not even trying to help him. Despite the gladiator's arguments, they could not help Soundwave, who gently stroked the armor of the Laserbeak that sat on his chest.

The silvery fur gently approached a friend sitting next to his darker companion. He sat down next to him and laid a reassuring hand on his shoulder. The tremors that engulfed the Soundwave eased a little, but it was worth it to touch the thin wing of Laserbeak as the tremors returned immediately. A quiet shiver grew into a soundless scream. Megatron hugged his darker companion cautiously, without a word. What could he say? "Sorry, it is my fault that your children died." or “Go calm down and write a report”?

Among Megatron's biggest losses was the loss of Orion Pax, who was destroyed by the arrival of Optimus Prime. Despite this, Optimus is still alive, but the Soundwave minicons cannot be returned. The sound wave is broken. Everything he fought for no longer made sense ...

... If not for the _little bird_ perched on Soundwave's chest.

Megatron gently stroked his companion's helmet, drawing his attention and forcing him to look at him:

-Soundwave ... I ... Sorry ... I am to blame for the death of your guys. If I did something, I would somehow distract the guards ... You could do something, the children could run away. I ... - Megatron's words were quick and painful. They were taken seriously. He was about to say something else to relieve his friend's condition, but he was not allowed to start.

-Megatron, it's not your fault. I ... I could accept their loss, but ... - The sound wave shuddered again, - ... All methods of retreat led to the loss of minicons. One of them.

Megatron felt a flush of Soundwave's optics as it punched open seams in his own armor. Gladiator gently touched someone else's helmet. It's a shame that due to the fact that Megatron did not know how to help, he missed a quiet click.

Soundwave pulled away from the gladiator and smiled reassuringly, though his smile was crooked and irregular. He gently stroked the armor of Laserbeak and looked at Megatron.

“Losing your siblings will be the best target in this war. I will fight to make sure Laserbeak never loses anyone else. - Soundwave's words sounded quiet, with a slight spark of hope for the best, but with a huge sea of despair and pain.

-I'm proud of you,-Megatron said, looking through the red optics of Soundwave, _We_ can make your bird a safe life.

**× × ×**

The sound wave just disappeared. No matter how much Megatron was looking for a friend throughout the base, he simply disappeared. No signal, no video, no message. His vital signal was still working, but it didn’t give any information because the frequency was off. Megatron could sit and wait, he could go looking, or he could send someone else.

Only everyone who could be sent for him died.

So Megatron had no choice but to wait.

I waited a long time. Maybe for a couple of days or hours, but Soundwave is back. Slightly tainted with energy, twitching nervously and quiet. He was silent.

Megatron waited again. I waited for him to say a word.

But at some point, his face began to cover such a hateful _visor_.

Megatron senses that something is wrong. At what point did his friend become cold and withdrawn? Why does he need this visor?

**× × ×**

Let's be honest, Megatron was glad to hear the whistle over his head, he was glad that the bird was able to conquer the air again. The gladiator smiled good-naturedly. If the Laserbeak is okay, everything should be okay, right? Will he finally be able to find out why Soundwave fell silent and hid behind a visor? Fur gently pulls his hand to the drone, and he gently sits on his forearm, gently humming.

-Where is the Soundwave? - Megatron asks the mini-icon, completely forgetting that the creature can answer him. The bird looked expectantly into the blue optics of the gladiator, obviously reproaching him for an answer. Megatron looked as innocent as possible by pretending to be stupid.

A second later, the mini-icon sounded, and Megatron received the data packet. The files have been marked as "Soundwave.zip".

He smiled contentedly, but his smile disappeared almost instantly when he saw the weight of the file, which was far from small. Megatron frowned thoughtfully and carefully crucified the archive to be horrified.

The mini-icon removed all Soundwave memory files.

They were carefully signed by event and also neatly sorted by date. Megatron saw the eerily heavy "Revenge.mp4" file, which weighed almost as much as "The Death.mp3". In addition, the gladiator noticed a small "Family.png" image. Naturally, the gray fur opened the very first and largest folder.

_Dark room. Long corridor. Quiet burning and quiet steps. Dark armor, radio noise. A spark was heard crying somewhere in the distance. The sound wave was approaching the sound. A lot of interference played in the optics and in the consciousness of the robot, but this did not stop him. You don't need eyes to hear. He was breathing heavily and trembling. The scream died down instantly. The sound wave stopped, losing its reference in place. He cautiously walked in the direction from which the sound had previously been heard, shuffling his feet. He was scared._

_A harsh sob caused Soundwave to turn abruptly and thrust tentacles into the source of the sound. Megatron heard the metal leaning, he heard a loud scream and scream. He felt energy. There was a crying fembot, screaming in fear. The Gladiator feared that the Sound Wave had just killed someone's spark. The death scream was not long in coming._

Megatron hastily shut down the file.

Soundwave decided to take revenge. Revenge is painful and disgusting. Soundwave killed someone else's family. 

A sharp disgust flared up in Megatron. He felt guilty. Too guilty to think. He did not help Soundwave when it was still possible to save a peaceful family ... Since Megatron could not help him, Soundwave returned to energy and memory.

Laserbeak squeaked and Megatron soon received another file:

"L.Butterfly.png"

Megatron looked at the bird, already guessing what could be depicted there. He opened the file anyway.

_Black fur with orange, gray and pale stripes. Has two pairs of wings: lower and upper wings. Its optics are hidden by an orange visor. It really looks like a butterfly. He has a blue spark in his arms._

Megatron looked at the drone in surprise, but it only flapped its wings and flew back to its owner. He stared for a few more moments into the empty corridor. He sighed as he began to sort through the files.

_This is war_ , and there are casualties in war.


End file.
